Infinite Spirits
by clandestinite
Summary: one thousand tales of infinity. / Do you remember Do you remember Do you remember Dyou rmmber You rmmbr Ou mmbr Mbr?" She does and tries to ignore that voice telling her that, yes, I do remember, and no, I don't care.
1. Faulty Camera

**A/N:** If You Dare Challenge. today's prompt is **faulty camera**.

* * *

_1. Faulty Camera_

In his heart, her spirit is infinite.

**.**

And it goes like this...

It starts, like many things may start, with a smile. And a blush, on her part. But mostly with a smile.

She disagrees. "It started _way_ back, when I was 9." He grins.

It doesn't matter, truly, when anything started. What matters is that it started and it ended, and now a man with a memory and a faded smile sits and thinks. And wonders..._what could have been?_

**.**

So it starts. When she was 9, for the sake of chronology.

Kirsten Isabel was an odd child. She liked taking photos, for one. She couldn't draw much more than stick figures, but she carried around her (used, slightly faulty) black camera and showed it off to all the other children.

What she really wanted, of course, was for Harry Potter to be impressed.

But he was sitting on the roof of the roof of the school so he couldn't worry about new camera at the moment.

**.**

He wonders what she would have said. If he had told her the truth.

She'd probably steal his wand and try to cast a spell on her own. She'd fail, of course, and pout, but he'd make her a bouquet of flowers and she'd smile. And of course, she'd be freaking out inside, but his presence would be enough to calm her down because the trust between them was enough to take the breath of the most apathetic people.

_He's reminded later that she had a crooked smile. And he feels tears prickle against the corners of his eyes, wondering why he hadn't remembered._

**.**

And it continues. When they were 15.

She saw him in the park, sulking. Three important things happened that day.

1. Kristen Isabel said her first words to Harry Potter since preschool.  
2. She tricked him.  
3. And he smiled at her.

A fourth thing happened, too, and Harry thinks that's important. (_But to him everything about her is important._)

So. 4. She blushed.

She went up and said, "I want to take a photo of your eyes." Her arms were crossed and she felt vaguely threatening, like she might scare off the scrawny boy so used to being bullied (although maybe that's changed, in the school he now goes to).

He raised his eyebrows and she elaborated, fighting off the blush of shame that screams, _I'm so stupid_. Hey, just because she is doesn't mean he should know that. "Er, I meant, I have this...school project where I havetotakephotos...of people. and, er, I'm doing eyes. May I?" She gestured at his face._  
_

And he smiled at her.

She, of course, blushed.

**.**

They shared a few photographs. And a few laughs and some blushes.

And near the end of July, they shared a hug.

_That was the first time Harry didn't want to leave Privet Drive. And also the last._

**.**

And it ends slowly, exactly like it starts...but not really.

They just...drifted apart. And it didn't make sense. He started making excuses for not meeting her at the park. He started leaving the house when she showed up at Number 4. He moved his head at the very second her lips were about to touch his.

She wondered a little but didn't really. Because she had his heart no matter what, and they _both_ knew it.

**.**

And it really ends.

He'd gone. If he came back the next summer she didn't know, because her parents shipped her off to some lady-like boarding school after they found out about Harry.

But when she reached home again, her parents hadn't greeted her. Two crazy red eyes had. In that instant she knew where Harry was. And she knew that brunettes were just as, if not prettier than, redheads. And she knew hazel eyes were just as interesting as sparkly brown ones. And she knew that Harry wasn't off to save that girl. He was off to save the world.

And she stood, facing her death, and the only thing on her mind when she broke was her hero. Harry Potter.


	2. Love Is Watching Someone Die

**A/N: **Holaa, everyone! :) I want to clean up my room a bit, metaphorically speaking. I'm signed up for a lot and I want to start working on lessening my load. :) So I present to you my entry for the **Literature Class Competition/Challenge** on** HPFC** by with prompts: _Arthur Miller (someone getting carried away with a task), the word "indubitable," the song lyric "It's not your fault; I was being too demanding," (Face to Face by Daft Punk), the date 21 August, the character Xeno Lovegood, and the phrase/idiom "boxing clever."_ Enjoy. :) Also for prompt #999 _love is watching someone die_ on the **If You Dare Challenge (Continued)** and the **story beginnings challenge** by turn out fine with '_1/ Her worn sneakers pounded the pavement, and she ran._' which is to be the opening line. And also for the **N****ext Gen Confessions Challenge** by the lovely MOLLY THE MONSTER with the confession _"Hugo was a boy with a favorite flower - Poppy seeds. Poppy happened to be the name of Neville's youngest daughter…which was coincidence of course."_

Long time, no update, I know. :/

**WARNING - **Abstract. Confusing. Don't flame me or I'll scorch you. :D

_Thanks to Clara, keeping it surreal, and Sorceress of Insanity for the reviews. To keeping it surreal - I went back and fixed that annoying part. I would love it if you reread. :)_

* * *

_2. Love Is Watching Someone Die_

JULY  
(20th)  
2025

Her worn sneakers pounded the pavement, and she ran.

She didn't pay attention to what was blurred around her, just letting her soul take over and steer her deeper into herself. It was indubitable that Lily Luna was lost. She was found. She was the water swirling behind her closed eyelids. She was the air twirling through the flaming red hair piled atop her head. Her spirit was infinite.

And then, like a dead end, it all stopped.

**.**

AUGUST  
(21st)  
2025

_It's not your fault, I was being too demanding._

There are certain words that one longs with all their heart to hear. Rose has always wanted to hear: "It's not your fault." It echoes in the crevices of her mind, filling all those tiny nooks and crannies. Her ears crave to let these words touch her mind and ease her aching heart, but...

They never do.

**.**

SEPTEMBER  
(22nd)  
2024

Boxing clever. _Ha_. Lily Luna was no saint, but she _couldn't_ lie like that. It was just...impossible.

But the lights of the screen playing out the scene in the darkness was too much to deny. Memories seemed to be irrelevant where this haunting, miraculous parallel universe was showing the end credits.

She did what she was best at. She ran.

**.**

OCTOBER  
(23rd)  
2025

Rose smiles, empty, and returns to the dishes. Sighs darken the dank room, and the smell of alcohol permeates the thick air.

_"Do you remember Do you remember Do you remember Dyou rmmber You rmmbr Ou mmbr Mbr_?"

She does and tries to ignore that voice telling her that, yes, _I do remember_, and no, _I don't care_. Because Rose does, she knows she does and no stupid little voice sounding like her deaddeaddead cousin can prove that she doesn't care.

**.**

NOVEMBER  
(24th)  
2023

Hugo was a boy with a favorite flower - Poppy seeds. Poppy happened to be the name of Neville's youngest daughter…which was coincidence of course. Lily Luna remembered when he confessed his crush, almost a year ago and she'd teased him mercilessly. And she remembered what she had to do. And she remembered the possible consequences.

Poppy smiled and Hugo's threaded with hers, and Lily's heart tightened.

_No_. And that was it.

**.**

DECEMBER  
(25th)  
2025

December is the best time to visit graves, Rose thinks. There's snow twirling through the air and magic seems to carry itself proudly through the wind. So she goes there, latelatelate at night when she knows Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have already seen their dead daughter and she's sure they won't come back.

She doesn't say anything, standing in front of the cold marble in Godric's Hollow. There are two Lily Potters there, but she only knows one. She has a lot to say but somehow the words never come out the way you want them to and she blurts it out: "I hate you."

There's a sudden snowdrop on her cheek and that's probably the universe asking her to continue. Things have become still and the path to the cemetery is oddly silent, no footsteps filling the void.

Rose's eyes are dull and she continues, "I hate you. It's _your_ dad, okay? Your dad that the universe is always after. I shouldn't be important, but somehow I am. And I felt like Xenophillius Lovegood in that moment, but..._damn_, okay? I couldn't do it. That was the end. If I didn't do it, he would've, and it would've been me and you and Hugo, too, okay? My brother," she pauses, for a breath, "my brother, does not deserve this."

There's still silence. She wonders what to say next. "All the time it was Lily this and Lily that and maybe I was good at school, but none of that really mattered, right? I mean, not in the end." Her voice is softer, unsure of herself, and she's dropped to her knees in front of the grave. "I dunno. This, this _Dark Lord_, " she spits out the name, "he was an idiot, but he was powerful. I still don't know who he was, but, _damn_, okay?"

She repeats it, like that'll make things clearer.

"Yes, I was the one who...who showed you the video," Rose clears her tightened throat, "and I projected it in the cemetery. I made it, and scared you, but I thought it might scare you enough that you'd...you'd..." she swallows.

"But you didn't, Lils, and I'm - I'm proud of you."

* * *

**A/N:** If you found that confusing, hooray. :) Please **don't** review saying that you hated one of these things:

a. that it was abstract, or  
b. you hated the confusion.

Fair warning on top. Don't annoy me. Instead review and I'll PM you a reply. :)

Peace, -Z


End file.
